Leaving La Push
by EmilyUley
Summary: Things between Edward and Bella fall to an end, and Bella runs into the arms of her other true love, Jacob Black. But what happens when a new werewolf enters the picture, falling hard for Jacob? Theres only one thing standing in her way: Bella Swan.


Leaving La Push

Chapter 1: The New Pack

Jacob Black sighed mournfully and leaned his head against the window, feeling the cool air from the outside rain radiate through the glass. Not that it made much of a difference; his body temperature was higher than ever now that his stress level was through the roof. Everything lately reminded him of Bella and her bloodsucker; nothing could distract his thoughts from the wedding that would inevitably happen in only a month and a half. As his thoughts turned stormy, the sky answered with a thunderclap of its own. He would rather be out in the storm, careening through the woods in his wolf form, flying free, leaving all of his pesky worries about Bella behind. But that wasn't going to happen, according to Sam; until his every thought ceased to revolve around Bella, until he could transform without driving the other wolves in his pack crazy with thoughts of kissing her, he was forbidden to transform at all.

Billy was gone for the day, watching a game on the television at the Swan's house; though he tried not to, he idly wondered if Bella and her bloodsucker would be there. He hadn't seen Bella in over two weeks, ever since she had chosen Edward over him. Still though, he missed her, so much it made his every cell ache. He could get by with them only being friends, even if she couldn't. He just needed a chance to try. With another rumble of thunder, the walls of his small house gave a small reverberating quiver. He considered calling Quil or Embry, possibly even going down to Sam's house, but decided against it; there had been a pack meeting called at the last minute, and it was starting in an hour anyhow. Bothering the others before it was necessary was just a waste of everyone's time, after all.

And, thanks to the events that unfolded within the next five minutes, he was very glad he waited.

Feeling morose and exhausted – he hadn't been sleeping lately – he pulled himself up from his seat by the window with a weary groan and trudged across the living room floor. He shuffled into the kitchen, opening the cabinets, searching for even a scrap of food; he found nothing, of course, what with the way he and his friends had been eating lately. All he could hunt down was a half-full jar of peanut butter and a spoon, so he settled for just eating that. As he was standing in the kitchen, wearing nothing but his long plaid pajama pants, spoonful of peanut butter just exiting his mouth, he heard what he thought was a knock on the door, yet it was so faint that he couldn't be sure he hadn't confused it over the roar of the storm raging outside. Pausing his eating, he stopped and listened. After a long moment, the sound was heard again; this time it was distinctly someone knocking.

With a huff bordering on annoyance, Jacob strode forward through the living room again, abandoning his jar of peanut butter on the kitchen counter before he left. Heaving a sigh, he gripped the doorknob, spun, and swung the wooden door open swiftly, nearly slamming it shut again when he saw who was on the other side. But controlling himself, he remained standing, clutching the doorknob so tightly he felt it was in danger of molding to his palm. There she was, standing in the doorway, looking as lovely as ever despite being soaked. She looked like she had run all the way from the other side of town in the pouring rain. Her dark hair was flattened to her head, almost black with the rain; her fair skin was stained by her mascara, which was running and smudged, whether from the rain or the crying she had evidently done, he didn't know. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she was shivering slightly from the freezing rain.

"Bella?" He asked, his voice husky, trying to mask his surprise.

"C-can I come in?" She choked out finally, her voice cracking on a sob; he realized she was still crying, trying to stop.

"Oh!" He said, finally unfreezing. He reached out and pulled her inside, thrusting the door shut behind her. "You're shivering." He said, and she sniffled again. She was wearing nothing but a tank top and jeans, not an outfit ideally suited for the storm brewing over La Push. She could only nod in return, a hiccup accompanying it. "Come here, Bells." He sighed, leading her over to the couch. Gently, he sat her down, taking a seat next to her. With another shiver, she curled into him. Surprised by her sudden change in attitude, he put an arm around her; nearly instantly, she stopped shaking from the cold.

"You're going to burn me." She finally managed to whisper out, her voice hoarse.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly, pushing her hair off of her neck and over her opposite shoulder.

"No." She answered, almost inaudibly. "Not now." Jacob just nodded, pulling her closer, understanding. Suddenly then, came the unmistakable sounds of howling from the distance, the sounds battling against the slowly dying wind. "You have to go?" Bella asked, and her voice sounded smaller, disappointed. Jacob tried to tell her that he didn't, to simply ignore the calls of his pack and stay put, but even as he opened his mouth to speak, he felt his legs pulling towards the door.

"Afraid so." Jacob sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Bella. "Something important is supposedly going on." He saw Bella nod, trying to be understanding, but failing fast. "You can always go and hand out with your blood- Edward." As he said the name, he saw a shiver run through her again, eyes become red around the edges once more. "Oh, Bella." He sighed, running a hand through her hair, guessing what must have happened. "Here, just come with me." Gingerly, he lifted her up into his arms, feeling the familiar whoosh of pleasure in his gut as she curled into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Within minutes, Jacob was at Sam's front door, knocking on it with his foot, his hands devoted to Bella. Emily answered the door, her scarred face taking on a slight look of pleasant surprise when she saw Bella with Jacob. She let them in quickly, though the rain had drizzled to a cease, and Jacob set Bella down safely on the small couch.

"Is she alright?" Emily asked, looking concerned.

"She's fine." Jacob said, walking with Emily back into the bright kitchen. "Some drama with her bloodsucker, I think." Emily nodded, biting her lip.

"Well, Sam and the others are out back, going over everything you need to know. I'll look after Bella; it's probably better you don't bring her out there." Gruffly, Jacob nodded, turning and going out the back door, with one last lingering look at Bella.

Sam was in the process of explaining things to the other pack members, all present. As Jacob approached, all eyes raised towards him. Sam's gaze was slightly harder than the others, trying to look disapproving, though he had no concrete reason to be exceedingly mad. He saw Embry stifling a laugh, probably in accordance with something Sam had said, which probably wasn't even meant to be funny.

"Now that Jacob has chosen to join us…" Same said, his voice trying to sound stern. "We'll have to fill him in on what he missed." Seth snickered, and Jacob tried to look sorry. When no one else was looking, Sam mouthed 'Bella?' over Embry's head, and Jacob cracked a smile and nodded. "Basically, Jake," Sam said, his tone more easygoing, "There's another pack up in Denali, near the other clan of bloodsuckers. Their pack leader, Tyler is bringing them down here for a while, because they say another bloodsucker is coming to town in a couple of weeks, and they're not sure how dangerous they'll be. They should be here any-"

He was cut off by a howl from the nearby woods, and he immediately phased into his wolf form, answering with a howl of his own. Quickly looking at one another, the rest of the pack followed suit, falling onto their standard formation. Right before he changed, Jacob glanced at the doorway, seeing Emily and Bella watching, Bella looking fixed up and better put together. Feeling exhilarated to be back in his wolf form, Jacob spontaneously ran in a circle, chasing his tail, hearing Bella stifle a giggle from the doorway. Sam gave a small growl, and Jacob fell into position behind Sam, as second in command.

Then from the woods they came, five wolves. The leader, Tyler, was standing with obvious authority in front, midnight black with white paws and a snowy muzzle. Behind him, his second in command, was the color of dark chocolate all over, looking smaller than the others in the pack by comparison. Three more stood behind them, steely silver one, a tawny brown one, and one that was completely white. Tyler trotted forward, approaching Sam with cautiousness and respect, raising his muzzle to show that he came in peace. Following Sam's example and listening to the instructions Sam was running through his head, Jacob stepped forward alongside Sam, the other pack's second-in-command doing the same to Tyler. The deep brown wolf barked happily, seeming to smile at him. Playfully, the other wolf leaned forward and nipped his ear. Surprised, Jacob made a playful rumbling sound, raising his paw to swipe the other wolf. Soon enough, of them were rolling around on the floor, snapping their jaws and wrestling each other to the ground.

"Jake!" Bella called out, scared for him as the deep brown wolf seemed to be winning. Rolling out of the fight, wolf Jacob made a laughing noise, running around the side of the house and coming back as a human, clad in jeans.

"Relax, Bells." He laughed. "I'm fine." Around him, both packs were changing back, either running into the woods or around the side of the house and darting back quickly, until the only wolf left was the dark brown one. Jacob turned to Tyler, a good-looking guy of about Sam's age, possibly a little older, with black hair in between short and long. He was not as tall as Sam, yet was still tall, and was more muscular.

"Hey." Tyler laughed, reaching out and shaking Jacob's hand. "Thanks for entertaining Killer for us."

"Killer?" Laughed Jacob, looking down at the wolf. "That's one hell of a name to live up to."

"It's a nickname." Tyler said, patting the wolf on the head, who growled up at him. "Do you think its suiting?"

"Definitely." Jacob laughed, shaking his head. "He is one of the fiercest fighters I've ever seen." For some reason, the rest of the Denali pack and Sam burst out laughing. "What?" Jacob asked, tilting his head to the side, not understanding what was so funny.

"Killer?" Tyler prompted, motioning towards the woods. The wolf turned and darted towards the woods, head bent into the woods.

"What was so funny?" Jacob demanded again. "He really_ was_ a great fighter!"

"That may be true-" Sam started, looking towards the woods.

"But that he," A voice came from the woods edge, causing Jacob's head to snap up towards his competitor. "Is actually a _she_. I'm Amanda. Nice to meet you."


End file.
